khonjin_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Khonjin House
Khonjin House is a web series starring Khonjin igiuL Jr III. The Episodes follow Khonjin's quest to get his Pepperoni Pizza. There are five main characters and side characters grow in every episode. Main characters in Khonjin's house: Khonjin, Gino, Gay Spaghetti Chef, Khonjin's Dad, and Fucking Idiot (Dumbass). Khonjin's house has been pushed to the brink of extinction and during the month of July an event was held known as the live stream to live. This was enacted to get Patreon pledges so the show could be continued. The plot is about Khonjin being the son of a boss's mafia crew. Gino, hates Khonjin but Gino works for his dad so he can't really get him out of his life since Khonjin is all about Pizza. Gay Spaghetti Chef is the normal guy that only works at Gino's Pizzeria (or known as Fratelli's Pizza), we have only seen him make spaghetti so far. Khonjin Khonjin is the main protagonist of the series. He has played several roles in the series from your normal everyday Mafia member, to a Game show host in Episode 2, a Private Investigator/Bomb disabler in Episode 6, a Rapper in Episode 7, ''a Mii Fighter in ''Episode 9, ''the Baltimore Orioles mascot in ''Episode 13, ''an Infomercial star/Lawyer/Judge in ''Episode 15, ''then back to a Mafia member in ''Episodes 16 & 17 Although Khonjin's father wants him to achieve greatness in the Mafia, Khonjin just wants to achieve a Pepperoni Pizza. Khonjin is presumably 15 years old. Gay Spaghetti Chef Gay Spaghetti Chef also known as Spag (Khonjin's Dad's nickname for him in Episode 4) is an aptly named character. He is homosexual, and is a chef that cooks spaghetti. He also got fired in the first episode. He is the most normal character of all the since he is not a mafia member. Gino is Spag's boss, which is why he is often involved in crazy situations. Gay spaghetti chef is 78 years old. He is also dating Khonjin Gino Fratelli Gino is the owner of Fratelli's Pizzeria, (or in the show called "Gino's Pizza"). He hates Khonjin. His favorite color is blue. It is also confirmed that he weighs 40 pounds and is in his 40's. He is younger than Khonjin's Dad by a day. In Episode 15 titled "Court", Khonjin kills Gino's wife, and his only child. Gino also endorses "The Thing" Khonjin's Dad Khonjin igiuL Jr. II is Khonjin's father, and the owner of a Mafia crew, and Gino works under him. He is in his 40s and is a day older than Gino Fratelli. His first appearance was in episode 4 In Episode 16 ''he meets up with the gang (and Gay Spaghetti Chef) to plan a heist on the new rival gang across the street to steal all their peppys (pepperonis) He is also an avid Tumblr user. it's also known from ☀https://youtu.be/2CQQw5Z08Jw that he did 9/11 Dumbass (Jeffery) He is a character based on a guy called Bob, his face is a image from a website called "bobbychilds.com ". This character was originally a filler character.He takes role in any situation he's needed to. He has been depicted as : a Mormon, a police officer and Jeffery a.k.a. Dumbass the Nigerian Prince. Jaffar Not too much information is known about Jaffar, however, it's made apparent that he makes a return in ''Episod '' ''e 6 He also comes from a far King Dadledingo Star of Smash Hall ''King Dadledingo first appeared in ''Episode 14 ''and took back his kingdom after helping Khonjin to defeat the ghost of Steve Jobs. Dadledingo then returned and produced ''Episode 15 Milhouse Milhouse is a cat Khonjin found in the garbage, and yet is his most prized possession. When a door to door Mormon selling Mormon visits Khonjin in Episode 3 ''he reunites Milhouse with his father. Unfortunately, the touching moment is ruined by Milhouse's father's voice, causing Khonjin to collapse with laughter Milhouse also plays a Rope Ghost in ''Episode 17 ''He cuts a rope supporting Khonjin, Gino, and Gay Spaghetti Chef, causing them to fall and "get reamed" Deity The Deity lives at the edge of time itself. When Khonjin suddenly appears in The Deity's realm in ''Episode 5 he stumbles upon the fabric of existence itself (a copy of Home Alone: The Holiday Heist) The Deity asks Khonjin not to touch the aforementioned fabric because it's just a little scooty. Khonjin however touches it anyway causing the fabric of space and time to be torn asunder Although the Deity is never shown, they are described as being Morgan Freeman except with turquoise hair and they are black It is not specified if the copy of "Home Alone: The Holiday Heist" is on Blu-ray or DVD, but it is shown fr one millisecond in Episode 43 Pent Pent's first appearance was in Episode 30. He heavily resembles Khonjin, except having eyebrows, red eyes, a red zoot suit and a skimmer hat. Pent is known to have a connection with Smack, a character who is yet to be revealed. Black Omen Black Omen is a man who wants a free refill at Fratelli's Pizza. Gino was not pleased. Also he once stole 13 bikes in one hour. Category:Character